ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Urban Legend Private Eyes
Urban Legend Private Eyes is an American supernatural comedy television series, being co-created by Ryan Curcwald and Stella McDonnell. It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and it airs on Cartoon Network since TBD 2016, with first-run rights moving to WB Kids in 2019. Synopsis Two best friends decide to investigate the forces of the supernatural as they uncover New Elm's mysteries. Characters Main *'Ryan Morrison' (voiced by Nolan North) - a geeky teenage boy who decides to investigate about urban legends and fight any menace that could symbolize harm. *'Samantha Eres' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a girly teenage girl and Ryan's best friend who helps him to solve mysteries about urban legends, having a crush on him since they started high school. Supporting *'Principal Matthew Faust' (voiced by Daran Norris) - the self-absorbed principal of Edgar Night Lovecraft High School who is obsessed with gaining power over the school. *'Toby Lockwood' (voiced by Scott Menville) - Ryan's other best friend who is known for TBD. *'Laura McCohen' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD *'Lily Courter' (voiced by Cristina Vee) - a popular teenage girl who usually bullies Ryan and TBD. *'Gleeful Petey' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - an overoptimistic hobo who is usually shown trying to TBD. *'Kevin' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a talking rock who likes to brag about its stories about TBD. *'Antonia and Anna Morrison' (voiced by Jennifer Hale and Tara Strong, respectively) - Ryan's protective parents who care about him and try to TBD. *'Stefano and Elena Eres' (voiced by Jeff Bennett and Vanessa Marshall, respectively) - Samantha's friendly parents of Italian and Russian ancestry who love to TBD. * Antagonists *'Baron Samedi' (voiced by ) - a strange monster who aims to conquer TBD. **'Cheryl Eres' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - Samantha's older sister who gets brainwashed by Samedi and becomes both his apprentice and even lover. *'The Slender Man' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - a mysterious entity that TBD. *'Jeff the Killer' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD *'Bloody Mary' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'La Llorona' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a crying spirit who captures TBD. *'The Bunny Man' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - a demonic entity that takes the form of a bunny to TBD. *'The Rake' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Smile Dog' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Dolores Gomez' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - a classmate of Ryan's who grows an obsessive crush on him, wanting to become his girlfriend at any cost. *'The Human Fly' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Horns the Pig' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Hairi' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Nono' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD * *'Freddy Krueger' (voiced by Robert Englund) - TBD *'Jason Voorhees' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *The series used quite a few real life urban legends. *Both of the creators use elements or parody of characters from their favorite films in some episodes. * Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2016 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2016 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas